bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Bioshock 3
Who do u think the main character of Bioshock 3 will be? (Personally I think it would be a Big Sister,Splicer,or just something new).Max26 22:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Max26 :Not Sure to be Honest with You I'm sure it will be someone Brand New that was talked about in the story maybe. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 03:31, 2010 May 1. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! ::I hope we do play as a Big Sister. But then Big Daddies won't seem so powerful would they? And they'll have to make an even tougher enemy —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:26, 2010 August. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! ::I think the main character of Bioshock 3 could be son of Eleanor and the new enemy of the game could be none other Big Brother and is very aggressive than the Big Sister which is very faster and can attack you anytime and anywhere even in the worse situation when a Big Daddy defense off from Big Sister and is a worse enemy unlike any Big Daddy or Big Sister the Big Brother if they defeat Big Daddy or Big Sister they try to harvest any little sisters to make them stronger than ever and of course the game could be court how many the little sister to be save to need the part to beat the game. :::I don't have any idea who the main character of Bioshock 3, but I extremely doubt that it would be an ADAM infested body like the Big Sister's body is. Plus the Big Sister's agility would be very difficult to emulate, but I do believe that there will be new and stronger enemies. Who knows, they might be adding the Little Brothers that they were talking about, which could let you play as a Big Brother, but like I said, I have no idea. •[[User:Gaberdude|'s That?" _rte_attribs=" style=color:white; title=Who's That?">'Gaberdude']]• Talk• • ~ 22:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I hope Bioshock 3 plays in the best times of Raption before the civil war. You are part of the Rapture-Mafia and have to do missions for Fontaine, Ryan etc., GTA / Assassins Creed in Rapture with big open world.... I think it should be called Bioshock 4 because some people might have it confused with Bioshock Infinite Zachary Comstock (talk) 21:51, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :BioShock Infinite is a 3rd BioShock game, but its not BioShock 3 because its story isn't all about Rapture. --Evans0305 (talk) 12:43, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, they had discussed how BioShock Infinite was not BioShock 3 since it wasn't directly in the same line as the first two games. Since it shares elements, it's still a BioShock game, but you could have a BioShock 3... Not sure if they ever intend to do it, themselves. There might just be a line of BioShock Infinites, like we have with Metal Gear vs Metal Gear Solid. --''~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }'' 12:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::How about a Bioshock MMO? you live in a part of rapture and you have the option of splicing or not, too much and you'll act like a splicer-too much and you'll crawl around like a spider splicer and will be unable to visit shops etc. There's also a couple more ideas and I know it's stupid,sorry! :p